The Foreboding
by Well-It'sNoIrritableGrizzly
Summary: What if after Bella was bitten by James, she didn’t quite return back to normal? What if Bella acquired a power? Will it be enough to stop the events that unfold at her birthday, or will Edward leave to protect her? We all know Bellas dreams are vivid...


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight, Edward Cullen, or his shiny Volvo. It all belongs to the incredible Stephenie Meyer. **sigh**

What if after Bella was bitten by James, she didn't quite return back to her normal human self ? What if Bella acquired a power similar to Alice's? Will it be enough to stop the events that unfold at her birthday, or will Edward still leave to protect her ? We all know Bella's dreams are incredibly vivid…

_BPOV_

As I made my way through the clearing ahead, my legs wobbled underneath me. The meadow-our meadow- had completely dried up. The soft grass I was accustomed to laying on was now dead, along with the trees and flowers. But despite my disappointment, it was not the reason why I crumbled to the forest floor.

Standing before me, with the stare I had tried so hard to forget, was Laurent. His face was a perfect mask of indifference, but the widening of his onyx eyes and flaring of his nostrils told me an incredibly different story.

"Isabella?" he nearly crooned.

"Y-y-yes," I stammered. "I didn't know that you and the Denali's were visiting…Edward will be so surprised to hear from his old friends." My heart normally did a flip when I thought of Edward, but this time was different. It clenched and I felt…despair? I couldn't understand why.

"How will you tell Edward of my visit if they haven't been in town for months?," Laurent questioned. "Their scent is long gone, child."

Months? I thought to myself. What in the hell…

"Yes, well, they visit frequently." My automatic answer frightened me. What was I talking about? I was beginning to realize I had no control over what I was saying.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way, Isabella, but you have caught me at a bad time. I was just about to hunt and you smell absolutely mouth watering. Victoria will be upset with me if she were to find out. Ah, but of course she won't. I clean up very nicely," he purred.

His next move was so lithe, so fast, I hardly heard the sound of my own scream before everything went black.

___________________________________________________________________

I awoke with a scream, sweat pouring from my neck and forehead. The scar on my hand from James burned, yet was cold to the touch. I felt tingly all over.

Damn it! These nightmares had been plaguing me for months. All starting with same ominous and foreboding feeling when I went to sleep, and the same burning and tingling of my body when I awoke. And the scenes! The scenes were so incredibly vivid!

Compared to the last few nightmares, I pondered, (like Jasper attacking me, or Edward leaving), this dream of Laurent was hardly anything to worry about. The only problem was that they brought about memories of James and his hypnotic voice, even Victoria and her fire red hair….

It had been months since the incident with James, but ever since then, I swore I had been getting dreams of what was actually going to happen. I had been able to avoid Edward's marriage proposal conversations numerous times because of this, but I blamed it on déjà vu.

It would be illogical, no INSANE, to believe that I could see the future. I wasn't a vampire, nor did I have any special powers. I was a plain, uninteresting, human…for now.

My plan of becoming a vampire _would _pan out, whether Edward thought he was damaging my soul or not. And Edward! Edward! These nightmares were getting so bad that I had actually _encouraged _him to hunt more. I didn't want to worry him and I certainly didn't want him to think I was going insane. He was everything I needed, and I knew I couldn't live with out him, which was yet another reason to believe these dreams were apart of my imagination. If these dreams _were_ real, then Edward didn't love me? He planned to leave me for another _distraction?_

And how would I survive without Edward by my side? I knew the answer. I wouldn't. I couldn't. It proved how bogus it all was.

With that thought, I snuggled back into my warm bed, knowing the nightmares were over for the night.

I hummed a tune, and lulled myself to sleep, eager to awake and be in Edward's arms again….

"_**Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me..  
**__**Breathe into me and make me real..  
**__**Bring. Me. To. Life.  
**__**Wake me up  
**__**Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark**…"_

A/N:

Well that was my first chapter! Pretty nervous…not going to lie! I hope you all liked it. Constructive criticism would be great! Go easy me though, its my first fan fiction =P. I promise to explain more in the next chapter, along with more Edward. Who couldn't use more of that? You reviewing = making my day! =]


End file.
